Parchment and an Envolope
by Frezdafranklur
Summary: Draco is waiting for a letter from a certain friend, and his father is suspicious of how Draco is acting. This becomes interesting. (Drapple)
1. Chapter 1

Waiting for you.

By Willow Reinlock

Draco paced the his room nervously, waiting for a letter, a sign. Or anything. It was now the second week of Christmas Break and he was promised a letter by a certain friend. But the letter had yet to come and every moment it didn't arrive, it became riskier to go down to mailbox before the butler to see if it had. His father was suspious and Draco's excuses were becoming more unrealistic. I'm going for an early walk, I left something in the car, I'm just helping with the house, I wish to smell the roses. His father was now trying to get him to stay for more breakfast, or an important meeting, trying to make him late.

Draco was avoiding breakfast altogether just to get down there without his father distracting him. That was what he was doing now. Waiting for 8:30 so he could rush down to meet the owl, to grab his letter befor his father saw, before the butler brought it to him. Before they figured him out. Draco shivered at the thought, of his father finding out about his...thing. he glanced at his silver watch on his wrist. It was nearly 8:30, so he decided to head down to the box where the mail was left. He opened his door slowly, and peered down the hall. No one was in sight. He crept out of his room and down the hall to the back stairs, then he went down those quickly and opened the door into the music room. This room was always empty, for neither his father or his mother played anything and didn't feel the need to enchant the instruments to play themselves. Which was good for Draco because he could sneak easily here to the front door while avoiding anyplace his father would be. As he made his way to the front, he smiled triumphantly. This was good. He was happy he could at least get a letter without his dad ruining that. He reached for the door knob.

"Draco? Where are you going?" An icy voice drawled behind him.

Draco's smile fell. He turned slowly to meet Lucius, his father, standing just infront of the mainstair case, his hand clutching his signature cane. He took a deep breath, "Just to meet our owl, Father,"

"Why? Are you going to fetch the mail for Ripley? We've talked about this, Draco, you don't do the muggles work,"

"No, I mean yes, I understand that. I-I just am expecting a letter and I don't want his filthy muggle hands to touch it," Maybe if Draco insulted the hard working man, his father would leave him alone.

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and who's this special letter coming from? I can keep an eye out for you,"

"I-It's just from a friend from school, it's not too important. I'm just...anxious to hear from them,"

"Who is them, Draco? I'm anxious to know," Lucius lips turned into a smirk, a smirk that expected him to fail at an excuse.

Draco felt suddenly warm, too warm. His palms were clamy and he was breathing heavily. He didn't want to feel like this, it was just a letter. But it was a letter he did not want his father to see. And he wasn't doing a good job at redirecting him away from the subject. He should have just made another excuse than to try and explain.

He opened his mouth to spit out a random name when someone cleared their throat near by. His father turned his head to the sorce and there was their muggle butler, Ripley, standing striaght. Draco pretended to scowl but was secretly greatful for him.

"Sir, Mr. Goyle has requested a meeting with you, accompanied by Mr. Avery and Mr. Halther, in 10 minutes. Shall this be excepted?"

"Hmmm," Draco's father eyed the floor for a moment before nodding, "Yes, I will except his request," He started to walk towards his office, already seeming to forget Draco. But before he could escape, Lucius turned back towards him, "We will talk about this friend later, Draco," He set a cold glare at him.

Draco nodded stiffly and they turned away from each other. He once again reached for the handel and this time he turned it and left the Manor. He would talk to his father later, but by then, the letter would be read and burned. If the letter came today. He walked quickly on the gravel walkway to the tall blackened gate. The air was crisp and the sky promised snow that would replace the melted puddle that he nearly stepped in. It was freezing as well, but he hadn't brought a coat, thinking it would only take a minute to grab the letter and run back to his room.

The owl had come and gone and thanks to his father, Draco was 2 minutes late. Snatching up the mail, he immediately started shuffling through the letters, scanning the names for his own. But all he saw was his fathers name in scrawling handwritings. He was just about to give up hope when he spotted it. A small gray envolope at the back of the pile. His name was writen on it in small loping cursive and the stamp was a muggle one. He grabbed it and stuffed it into his back pocket of his trousers. He tossed the other lettersd back in the box and bonded up the path back to the house. He bolted inside and up the stairs, making the turns to his room without stopping, not slowing till he was safely behind the door of his room. He put his back to the door and reached his hand gently into his pocket and drew out the letter. He held his breath, afraid it would crumble in his hands. But it didn't and it was soild in his hands. With a sigh, he slide down his door, and thudded against the ground.

He gingerly turned the envolope over and nudge his finger under the flap, losening the sticky paper. The paper crackled as he pulled it open, letting some edges tear. A single page of writing slipped out. He picked it up and started to read:

Dear Draco,

I apologies for not writing sooner. It was diffcult to get your address and even more diffcult to start the letter. But anyway, how are you? Smooth, right? But I am worried about you. What you said about your father, it left me wondering about you constantly. I know it's...silly but I wanna make sure you stay alright. We don't need you broken. I hope your Christmas was pleasent enough and I hope your coming New Years is good. The new year, it'll be fun, I promise. Write to me before we get back to school, ok?

Hoping you well, Andrew xox

Draco stared at the letter. It was short, but it filled him with warmth and relief. He once again could breath. He didn't know what Andrew would be sending but this was good. Taking another deep breath, Draco stood up and walked quietly to his desk. It sat infront of his window, making it perfect to send owls from. He read through the letter once more before tossing it into the fire that burned low in the harth. It flared instantly lighting the room softly. Draco reached for a quil and a spare parchment and jotted down the return address before tossing the envolope in to the fire too. He smiled to himself, knowing now he had succeeded. Sitting down in his chair, he started a letter back to Andrew, one he would send immediately.

Dear Andrew,

Thank you for writing to me, I have been waiting anxiously for word from you. I am fine, despite my fathers attempts to ruin my life. You don't need to be worried about me though. I can handel whatever my father throws at me. How about you? You holding up well? How was your Christmas? Fortunately, my father was to busy to join me and my mother for Christmas dinner so it was very pleasent and at this rate New Year's seems to look promising indeed. I think we should send each other direct owls from now on, my father will be more than inraged to find me writing to you. If you don't have an owl, we can us mine. He's fast and very clever, I made sure of that when I got him. I hope to hear from you soon.

Sincerely, Draco

He quickly signed it and tucked it into an envolope before calling his owl from his perch. He wrote the address to Bristol and gave it to the owl, whispering directions that would insure the letters saftey. He took the elegant bird on his arm and opened his window wide. Stroking the birds neck he let him go, watching him fly off to deliver the letter and keep it away from his dreadful home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Goodbye, mum," Draco lightly hugged his mother before picking up his trunk. The platform was crowded with students, parents and oddly shaped luggage being packed on the train. It was 3 minutes to 11:00 so everyone was piling on to start school again.

"Bye Draco. I'll send an owl later with some news, alright?" Narcissa gave a small, reassuring smile. He nodded in response and turned toward the train. He walked toward an entrance with his head down but his back straight, trying to go unnoticed but not shamefully. He handed his trunk to a man to load in to the nearly full train and he searched for an empty cabin, hoping maybe to be alone, maybe to think. Finding one, he slid in and sat heavily into one of the seats next to the window, then looked for his mother in the crowd. But no, she had already left, to busy to wave her son off. It's not like he needed that though. He was fine with watching the other parents wave longingly to their children.

A group of loud second years went by, knocking into each other and throwing scarfs at each other. Scowling, Draco leaned over to slam the door shut, muffling the other students. Outside, the train gave a loud whistle, signaling the departure, and started slowly to roll out of the train station. People ran after the train station, high fiving and hand holding, till the train was going to fast for them.

Sighing, he leaned back in his seat, then was startled by a crunching. He gently reached his hand in his back pocket and pulled out a letter. The letter he had gotten from Andrew a few days ago. After responding to his first letter, they had been writing back and forth non stop, using Andrew's owl, Cogslin. Draco unfolded the letter and started to reread it:

Dear Draco,

I'm so sorry to hear that your father took your owl. It's stupid, taking him away. Do you know why? Never mind, you can tell me at school. I'm hoping other things are going okay at home. If not, we're going to talk. I'm excited to see you though, I've missed you. I wish we didn't have Potions as our only class together, so we could talk more. Anyway, see you at school.

From, Andrew

"Is that my letter?"

Draco jumped at the sudden voice and looked up. A boy stood there, thin and tall, with light brown hair and hazel eyes. His smile was wide and charming, making Draco's heart beat a bit faster.

"Andrew!" he stood quickly to greet him, but instead received a smack on the head by the suitcase rack, "Oww," He grunted and closed his eyes against the pain. When he opened them again, Andrew was startlingly in front of him, his smile replaced by worry.

"Are you okay?" he spoke fast but smoothly, a hint of fear in his British accent.

"Yeah, fine. That was... stupid of me," He rubbed his head, and sat down quickly. He felt embarrassed and willed for himself to calm down before his pale cheeks turned red.

"Oh, ok good," Andrew steps back. There was an awkward silence for a few moments, in which Draco looked at his hands and Andrew looked out the window at the trees. "Um, well can I sit with you? In here"

"Of course, yes,"

Andrew smiled again and sat down across from Draco, folding his hands in his lap. He was already wearing his Ravenclaw robes, minus his tie. "So, um how are you?"

"I'm good, thank you. How are you?"

"Good, good,"

More awkward silence.

Andrew broke the silence by laughing, "I think we've forgotten how to talk to each other over Break,"

Draco laughed back, "Yeah, all that writing back and forth,"

"Indeed," Andrew was looking straight into his eyes. Draco looked away nervously, "Draco, What happened with your Father? Did you do something wrong or..."

He stiffened at the mentioning of his dad. He was afraid Andrew was going to ask about this, something he didn't like talking about. But his friends encouraging gaze made him feel obligated to tell.

"No, he just sometimes takes my things to show his power over me. To remind me who is in charge," He took a deep breath, "And because he found one of your letters to me,"

Andrews eyes widened in surprise, "Which one?"

"The one where you write about your mothers cooking, how she baked you a really great green apple cake for your birthday," Draco's gaze shifted down to Andrews shoulder. It was shaking slightly, as was the other one, but his face looked totally calm.

" I don't get why that is a problem? I was just trying to be talk to you," He placed a hand over his eyes in distress and lowerd his face.

"It's because you're, um" Draco cleared his throat, " a mudblood."

Andrew's head snapped up, "Don't call me that..." he growled.

Draco was taken aback, " I'm sorry,"

Andrew shook his head, "So the next thing you tell me is we can't talk to each other and we never look at each other again?"

"No, of course not!" He said. Andrew looked at him and raised an eye brow, "I don't do everything my father tells me to do. My father doesn't hear about everything I do!"

His friend snorted.

He glared at him, "What?"

"Sorry but isn't that your famous line? 'My father is going to hear about his!'" Andrew says, mocking Draco with a high pitched tone.

"Oh, shut up,"

"'Or my father will hear about this'"

They both start laughing, loud, goodhearted laughing that left both of them in tears. When they were finished, both of their cheeks were crimson red. They let the laughter die away into silence, not awkward this time, just a quiet that let the echoing of their fun ring for a bit longer. Andrew once again broke the silence.

"Draco, I have to tell you something. About me. It might be a bit surprising but...I need to say it," He looked suddenly uncomfortable, his face tence and his hands tence and his shoulders shaking.

Draco bit his lip. This looked like a...a confession. Draco nodded quickly, equally uncomfortable.

Andrew opened his mouth to speak but at that moment, the door to the cabin slide open loudly and shouting started.

"Andrew! We've been looking everywhere for you, mate!" It was one of Andrew's Ravenclaw friends, one of the many, who opened the door, but in seconds 5 more piled in. All of them were talking loudly about thinking Andy had missed the train or how the had gotten new wizarding cards. Some took seats next to Andrew, or ontop of each other. But there weren't enough seats for all and a Malfoy. Andrew looked flustered by the new jolt of people, and a bit dispointed. He looked towards Draco, but Draco had already left the cramped cabin. He shut the door behind him, sighing, and walked off, in search of the trolley.

A/N:

You might be thinking, how is this a Drapple? Well, Andrew's the apple. I'm going to write more about his connections with apples, like his birthday cake, in the next Chapter. I always write in a way that it isn't obvious. I once wrote a Lunar Chronicles Hansel and Gretel. I made them bakers for the Queen and interpreted bunch of clever Hansel and Gretelish stuff into the story, which is what I'm going to do with this story so just wait. The more I get into this,It will get more applish.

Questions? Just ask.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Malfoy!" Someone shouted across the yard. Draco turned his head toward the person and was smacked by an icy cold burst in the face. People oooed and laughed at sudden assault, maybe expecting a fight. Draco scowled at the Hufflepuff student but he just passively wiped the slushy snow from his face and marched away. Groans of disappointment came from those people but Draco ignored them. He was in a terribly glum mood and didn't have the energy to change it into anger.

"What's wrong, Malfoy? Don't have your precious father to go running to?" Someone else shouted to him.

Another snowball pelted his shoulder. Draco walked quicker, trying to get out of the court yard before it became an ambush. His scarf was getting soaked by the melting snow, dripping down his neck. Another ball hit his back. He was getting more pissed off by the second.

"Oh leave him alone, he's just embarrassed about his new boyfriend,"

That made him snap. He spun around and nailed a blow on the closest boy to him. The boy stumbled back, surprised, but Draco was already throwing another punch. It landed squarely on his jaw and by then the sandy haired boy was throwing punches of his own. Draco dodged a swing to the chest, but received a punch to the lip. He felt the blood slide down his chin as he tackled the other boy to the ground. They fell hard, swinging and punching, while other students cheered them on. Swing harder, roll that way, pull his hair. all the shouts were to much for Draco. He pinned the boy down using his legs and raised a fist in the air-

"Draco!"

He heard his name across the court yard. He looked up and saw the familiar brown hair and eyes. Andrew was standing on a bench, trying to see over the crowded circle around the brawling boys. He saw Draco and frowned. His mouth formed the words 'Don't' before he stepped off the bench and disappeared behind the pillars.

Draco stiffened and tried to move off the boy, but he was pushed off by the boys out stretched hands. They were both up in seconds, the boy ready for a second round, and Draco turning away. Before anyone tried to rally him up again, he bolted from the courtyard. He heard yells follow him, but he didn't stop to retort. He ran down one hall and up another, spinning up staircases to the boys bathroom on the third floor, one that nobody used. He slammed the door behind him.  
The light from outside came through the windows golden, showing the dust that collected in the air look like valuable diamonds. He saw himself in the darkened, slightly cracked mirror. He was a mess. Blood dripped down his chin onto his fleece jacket and blood came from his nose. He could see the cut on his lip from the darker red strip and drying blood. Draco stepped up to the sink and pulled his jacket off, flinging it over the sink next to his. It was ruined so he'd have to send his mother another. His sweater and white collar were soaked as well, sticky with his blood. He pulled both shirts over his head and ran cold water over them. Ringing both the shirts out, he also laid them on the sinks. Then, Draco started splashing water on his face, on his neck and hair. Grabbing a towel, he scrubbed at the blood coating his neck and chin, then carefully dabbing at his nose and mouth. It was stupid but he was going to hide in here all day, to simply avoid bumping into another arse trying to get off on him. Maybe he'd join for dinner but it was unlikely. He wasn't hungry now and he probably wouldn't be then. He wasn't very hungry lately. He might have a bit of pudding or an apple at dinner but not much more. But no one cared. Well, no one except...

Draco heard the floor creak and he whipped around to scowl at whoever snuck up on him. He prepared a reason he was in her and an insult to get them out. But then he saw who it was and his words stuck in his throat.

"Sorry, I startled you didn't I?" Andrew stood facing Draco, a new shirt and jacket on his arm, and a worried smile.

Draco tired to smile back, but his fowl mood made it more a thin lipped grimace. Andrew stepped forward and handed him the shirt and jacket.

"Thank you," he mumbled in response, pulling on the grey shirt. It was a bit small, hugging his shoulders, but otherwise it was a good shirt. And a kind gesture.

"What happened with you in the court yard? Seamus said you started the fight?"

Draco gulped and shook his head, "I was just walking through and they started throwing snow at me. I was going to ignore them but..." He remembered what that one kid had said and blushed, "He just said something I didn't like,"

"About your boyfriend?"

Draco blushed harder and looked at the sink, "I don't know were they got that. I-I'm not even..." He let the sentence die away. Then there was silence. Awkward silence.

Andrew sighed, "You- You've been avoiding me,"

Draco shrugged, "I've been avoiding everybody, Andrew."

"No, you dodge my gaze when ever I see you in the hall, you look away when I look at you in class, I wave to you and, I know you see me, don't tell me you don't," he sounded more pissed as he continued talking, "I don't know if I've done something wrong, offended you, or if it's just your bampot dad, or if you've heard, but I don't know!"

"Wait, heard what?" Draco looked back at Andrew. He realized what he said and he blushed. Heavily. Draco almost smirked.

"My friends may or may not have made a rumor. About us."

"What?"

"After you left on the train, they asked why I was in a carriage alone with the Malfoy. I just said that you were my friend. And then they asked other questions and I guess they got 'Andrew and Draco are in love,' from that,"

"Oh god," Draco put a hand over his face, "Oh god no,"

"What, am I really that bad?"

"What, no! It's that my father is going to hear about this!"

There was a pause. Then Andrew snorted.

Draco glared at him, "No stop it, it's not funny."

"Then don't tell your dad,"

"I'm not going to tell my dad," He rolled his eyes, "Some kid is going to tell their dad and their dad is going to tell my dad and then the next thing you know it, I'm never seen again."

Andrew nodded and leaned against the sink, "I see,"

"Yeah it is," Draco paused and looked at the shirt he wore. "Is this...yours?"

Andrew smirked, "Yeah, is that alright?"

"It's fine," he said, not quite believing himself. He already felt another blush creep up his neck.

"Anyway, back to my question. Why have you been avoiding me?"

He sighed, "I don't want to, really don't. It's just..." How can he explain that everytime he saw Andrew he felt weak in the stomach and to warm for the room. He didn't like the feelings he got around Andrew, knowing at some point his father would hear about it, and, well...

"It's, I guess, I feel you should avoid me," Andrew opened his mouth to speak, but Draco held up a hand, " You are a good person. You're nice to people and good at school and I have a reputation here, that I'm not a good person. i'm rude to people, I'm Slytherin. I don't want my terribleness to trump your greatness. You know?"

Then there was a long silence. A silence, in which Draco counted to 33 before Andrew made any sort of response.

"That's not the real reason, is it?"

Draco threw up his hands, " Really? Were just debating my story in your head? Weighing the truth and what not?"

"Yes, now just answer the question, will you!"

Shaking his head, he sighed, "Yeah, it's just a reason to throw you off. I can't...tell you the truth," He hung his head.

"I'm gay."

His head snapped up to look at Andrew.

"By the way,"

"You're gay?!"

Andrew rocked on his heels, "Yeah..."

He just stared at him.

"I meant to tell you on the train, but bloody Demian and his crew came in and ruined the whole damn thing. And you disappeared."

"Yeah, I was kind of giving them room..."

"Sorry about that, by the way,"

"It's fine,"

Andrew cleared his throat, "So, do you have any questions?"

"No...well, no."

"What?"

"Do you like, have any interests in anyone?"

It may have been a trick of light, but Draco thought he say Andrew go a shade paler, "Yeah, I guess I do,"

"Oh I guess that's cool, yeah." He said it bit to fast.

"This totally chances everything doesn't it?"

"No it doesn't-"

"I'm an idiot, I'm sorry." Andrew turned and ran to the door. Draco started after him, but he already had slammed the door. He dashed after and yanked the heavy thing open and tumbled into the hallway. he was about to shout Andrews name, but he froze. The hallway was full of students. No one was looking at him, thank god, so he ducked back into the bathroom. He was trapped, mentally. Why? What the hell had just happened? Why was he such a coward? How long will it be till he got another moment with Andrew to ask him what the bloody hell? Sighing Draco grabbed his soiled cloths from the sinks and slipped the borrowed jacket over his shoulders. Taking one last look at the bathroom, he sulked back into the hallway, toward his dorm, his room, his letters.


	4. Chapter 4

Now it was Andrew avoiding Draco.

He was never at lunch or study hour, never in the usual hallways, and never near Draco. The only time he saw Andrew was during class, where Andrew proceeded to sit as far away from as possible, and at dinner, where he tried to make himself as invisible as possible. Draco was heart broken, knowing it was his reaction to Andrew's gayness that started this. 6 weeks of school had already passed and he was more stressed then he had ever been in all his five years at Hogwarts. And he didn't really know why.  
"Mister Malfoy," an icy voice drawled.

Draco looked up at Professor Snape, who was glaring down at him.

"Would you care to stop your ludicrous day dreaming and pay attention?" His teacher crossed his arms, his signature move, it seemed.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir." Draco folded his hands atop his desk to keep them from shaking.

"You will, or I'll be seeing you in detention," Professor Snape turned away sharply, his cloak swishing behind him as he walked back to the front of the room. He immediately went back into the lesson, boring as it was. Draco, against his will, turned back to look at Andrew, maybe to see if he had gotten his attention, but his brown haired friend was busy looking at the wall.

 _Jesus, Andrew._ Draco turned away and tried to not fall asleep at the Professor's stiff voice.

...

Dear Andrew...

Draco was attempting to write a letter to his friend, because it was the only way he could communicate with the idiot. Another week had passed, and Draco literal could not find him anywhere. He was at class, but when it ended, he would disappear and now he wasn't taking dinner. It really pissed Draco off. But he didn't know what he would say to him if he had the chance.

What to write, what to write, what to write...

He had a few idea's but all ended in him saying his true feelings. No way he could do that. He'd thrown at least a tree's worth of paper into the waste basket but he could not think of anything meaningful or reassuring to say.

Dear Andrew,

I don't quite understand why you have been avoiding me. I don't find your situation disturbing-

NO! That was no good either! He crumbled it madly and chucked it across the room with a groan of defeat. Why couldn't he just write one damn letter? God, if he couldn't do this, then he would never talk to Andrew Greenley ever again. He laid his head on the desk, it was cold and uncomfortable, fit for a useless person like himself. He took deep, shuddering breaths, trying to compose his temper. He looked at his pale hands, how long they were. Draco sighed and picked up the quill. He dragged his head off the table and reached for another paper. Inking the quill, he started the letter again.

Andrew,

I have missed you, now that your avoiding me. I regret doing that to you, knowing that it is terrible to be ignored. You are my only friend in this school. In this world even. I don't want to lose that friendship. I'm sorry for what I did or said to make you run out of my life but I really don't know. I would like to know so I could fix that and avoid it in the future. As I reread this, I realize how cheesy it is but I can't waste another sheet of paper trying to find the words to get you to stop avoiding me and everything that may involve me. I can't stand it.

Your desperate friend,

Draco

And before he could change his mind and cast this draft away, he folded it up and addressed it Andrew. Then he went in search for the messanger, Keni.

...

It was less than 20 minutes before he got a response. He had found Andrew's owl, Cogslin, perched a top his bed post. He had know idea how she got there but it didn't matter. She had dropped the letter immediately into his hands and took off, flying as high as the ceiling. He watched her go for only a moment before ripping the letter open and reading Andrew's quickly scrawled response:  
Meet me in the Northwest tower. Very top.

That was it. That was bloody it. Even the envelope was plain, like he hadn't bothered to waste any good writing material on him. But a response was a response. Draco stuffed the letter into his left pocket of his robes and exited the boys dorms, trying to make himself as unnoticeable as possible. A few kids were in the commons, all talking wildly of the recent Quidditch match. He ignored all of them, sneaking by casually. But not casually enough...

"Draco, 'ey were yer goin?" A thick voice called out to him.

Draco didn't turn to see who it was, "None of your business," He snapped, trying to put as much insult into the few words. He walked faster to the door and quickly darted out. He took a deep breath, peering down the hallways to make sure he wouldn't be stopped, and started running.

He wasn't too familiar with the Northwest tower but he knew where North and West was so it wasn't too hard to find. Soon, he was bounding up the spiral staircase, breathing heavy, regretting not changing from his school robes. He glanced out the narrow windows and saw it was just at the end of a sunset. The dinner feast would be starting soon, but he wouldn't care. Finally, Draco reached the top, the staircase ending in a smooth oak door. He reached for the doorknob without hesitating and turned. It opened into a large dark room. It was bare, except for a single chair draped with a white sheet. A single bay window was the only source of light, he could see the remaining rays of light peaking over the edges of the earth.

"That was fast," a voice startled Draco, but he was expecting this. Andrew stood in the far corner of the room, but he swiftly came into the center to look at him. He looked distant, uneasiness dawned his face when seeing Draco. "Jesus, did run all the way here?"

He dragged a hand across his brow, whipping the sweat off, "Yeah, yeah I did."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to see you, you've been avoiding me constantly. You never at dinner- do you even eat?"

"Yeah, I eat," He looked at Draco like that was a stupid question.

"Well, It doesn't matter. I want you to stop," Draco pointed a finger at him, "You will talk to me, and we will be friends."

"No,"

Draco paused, "What?"

"I didn't bring you up here just so we could be friends again."

"Then what do you want?" Draco's voice quivered with frustration. Why would he not want to be friends anymore? Why was it so impossible to be friends?!

"I can't believe I'm saying this..." Andrew pushed a shaking hand threw his hair, a nervous thick. He looked up, "I'm in love with you, Draco."

 _A/N: Dun Dun dUN! yeah, this chapter is terrible. But I can't find anyway to fix it so deal with the product. If I figure a way to fix it, I'll update it. God, it's terrible! I just shouldn't even bother publishing the darn thing._


	5. Chapter 5

...*awkward silence*...

"Really?" Draco stood there frozen, his feet turned to ice, his hands turned to ice and his mind into ice cubes. His face was the only thing warm, and it was on fire. And from looks of it, in dimming light of the room, so was Andrews.  
"Yeah," Andrew reached up and rubbed his neck nervously, "I thought you guessed by now..."  
"How could I have..."  
"Oh come on really?" He looked at Draco curiously, "I put XOXO on my first letter to you! I immediately regretted it after it had left, of course...seriously?"  
"I thought that was just scribbles, like you were testing your quill!" He felt his face flare up with flames again and he wished he could move his hands to cover his face.  
Andrew looked dumbfounded at him, "Your an idiot."  
"I see that now," Draco looked down at his feet, moving them ever so slightly. Then he was across the room, standing in front of Andrew.  
"Woah, Draco-"  
His hands grasped either side of the boy's head and he slammed his lips onto Andrew's startled ones. Andrew stiffened in shock, but quickly returned the kiss, wrapping an arm around Draco's waist.  
It was quick and in seconds Draco broke apart from Andrew. His heart was beating fast and his pulse was running up and down his veins.  
Andrew's lips were parted and his eyes were surprised. A weak 'Oh' escaped from his mouth.  
"Sorry..." Draco looked down at his feet, once again frozen solid.  
"Don't be," Andrew's lips quirked into a sly smile, "Of all the responses, I never expected that one."  
"Oh."  
"Is that why your freaked your dad will appear out of no where?"  
"I guess..."  
Andrew looked at him sympathetically.  
"Don't look at me like that," Draco said, trying not to sound to bitter about it.  
"I just think it's not fair to be afraid of your own father."  
"Well, there is nothing you can do about it..."  
Andrew smiled again, "So, is it safe to assume you like me too?"  
Draco stiffly nodded, "Yeah, but like is too simple to label it as."  
Andrew's face lite up, "Really?"  
Draco smiled shyly, "Yeah,"  
They stood there, smiling at each other, for a while before Draco snorted, "Are we going write romantic poetry for each other now and skip of into the sunset?"  
"The sun has already set, I'm afraid so we'll have to wait till dawn," Andrew said laughing.  
Draco smiled and looked at the window, "I can wait till then."

 _a/n I know i know terrible ending. But I can't find another way to end it. So on wards!_


End file.
